Ever
Summary Ever is the leader and founder of the 'Warriors of the Mist', created in a similar manner as many of their fellows, through the wills of humanity. It was through the strongest wills that they were formed, and in the earliest of times, which is the reasoning for their position. They often recruit fellow metaphysical creations in order to complete the task that they themselves undertook and indeed created, pushing out the dark and evil of the metaphysical realms. Appearance Evers appearance has the liability to change by their willpower. They can appear as either male or female according to liking or need, although they are generally perceived as attractive in whatever form they wear. A commonality between forms is dark hair, at least for human forms, as they have forms which are more animalistic in nature. Powers and Abilities Tier: High 1-B Name: Ever Origin: Teriac Gender: Can appear as either or both Age: Unknown Classification: Tulpa, Godlike entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Has shown many times that they are vastly superior even in comparison to other members of the Warrior of the Mist.), Statistics Amplification (Use of aura can influence their own and others statistics), Aura Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Can pull beyond the reach of existence to form energy that can become any element they desire.), Weapon Mastery (Extremely adept with almost every weapon imaginable, especially swords), Martial Arts (Shown to be quite skilled with their hands in combat.), Teleportation (Can teleport to any place they are aware of, even across dimensions/worlds.), Weapon Manipulation (Able to manipulate his weapons with ease and skill.), Regeneration (Low High-Should be comparable/Superior to Keylancer.), Time Manipulation (Can manipulate timelines or even create new ones to fit with whatever reality that they want.), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 8-Will continue to exist and live on so long as humanity has some amount of will concerning their existence.) Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (Was able to briefly destroy a God Realm, a realm that consists of infinite dimensions.) Speed: Massively FTL (Able to casually blitz Keylancer and dodge many lasers at once) Possibly Omnipresent within the metaphysical realm (Stated that they were capable of existing all throughout the metaphysical realm.) Lifting Strength: At least Class Z (Should be superior to Keylancer.) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galaxy Level (Can damage Keylancer with highly casual physical blows.) Durability: High Hyperversal Level (Can tank the destruction that they put out without any effort.) Stamina: Superhuman (Able to fight extended battles without any effort whatsoever, and extending their full power doesn't faze them at all.) Range: Melee/Extended Melee range with typical armaments. High Hyperversal with most powers (Was able to affect a God Realm with their powers, and all others should scale to this.) Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient (Aware of almost everything that occurs in the metaphysical realms.) Weaknesses: They can suffer a burnout from overexertion of their aural abilities, which causes them to internally combust and briefly 'die' Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sword Blitz Gambit: Brings out all of their swords for an all out attack upon their foe, this is their most powerful technique and generally saved as a last resort due to how much power it takes. Note: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teriac